Dragon Ball FZ: Vegeta's Atonement
by Logan Roschevla
Summary: Before Frieza re-dies he blasts through Vegeta's eye killing him, Shenron for some reason gives him another chance by sending him to Fairy Tail before Natsu and Happy meet Lucy… even more crazy Shenron has hidden inside Vegeta making him the Eternal Dragon Slayer, as much as he wants to go home he starts to prefer Fairy Tail… but when Goku turns up he has to make a hard choice.
1. The Fairy Tail

_I'm still sick so the stories will be slowed ok? Also I made this because it's a parody of my first ever Fanfiction. It really sucked so I wanted to make another like it but with more sense… please enjoy! And yes I put Fairy Tail's opening theme song in here, I thought it'd be cool. I could only find the Japanese lyrics for the opening and ending._

* * *

 ** _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_**

 ** _hikari zenbu atsumete_**

 ** _kimi no ashita terasu yo_**

 ** _OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?_**

 ** _OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara_**

 ** _OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_**

 ** _OH YEAH OH YEAH_**

 ** _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_**

 ** _wasuremono wanai desuka?_**

 ** _okashii na kimi ga inai to_**

 ** _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_**

 ** _SNOWING sunao ni_**

 ** _egao ni nareta no wa_**

 ** _futari yorisoi_**

 ** _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_**

 ** _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_**

 ** _hikari zenbu atsumete_**

 ** _kimi no ashita terasu yo_**

 ** _OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou_**

 ** _itsu no manika orenji sae_**

 ** _shiroku kawatteku kisetsu_**

 ** _OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW_**

 ** _ima wa omoide no naga de_**

 ** _nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru_**

 ** _fushigi dana kimi ga warau to_**

 ** _boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda_**

 ** _SNOWING konna ni_**

 ** _hitori furueteru kimi no_**

 ** _soba ni yorisoi_**

 ** _tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni_**

 ** _FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY_**

 ** _YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,_**

 ** _HANG IN THERE!_**

 ** _warau koto sae_**

 ** _wasureteta boku ni_**

 ** _mahou wo kakete_**

 ** _egao hitotsu de_**

 ** _subete wo kaeta_**

 ** _kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY_**

 ** _SNOWING sunao ni_**

 ** _egao ni nareta no wa_**

 ** _futari yorisoi_**

 ** _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_**

 ** _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_**

 ** _hikari zenbu atsumete_**

 ** _kimi wo terasu yo_**

 ** _SNOWING sunao ni_**

 ** _egao ni nareta no wa_**

 ** _kimi dakara_**

 ** _kimi to datta kara_**

 ** _SNOWING FAIRY_**

 ** _kimi ga kureta hikari_**

 ** _zenbu atsume sakebu yo_**

 ** _SNOW FAIRY_**

 ** _DON'T SAY GOODBYE_**

 ** _Transliterated by unokpasabaxaki_**

* * *

"Damn you!" Frieza yelled, slamming his fist in the ground, completely mad. He was the mighty Frieza, he would not die to that brat he should've ended a while ago! *I know, I'll blow up the planet and escape!* Frieza lifted his fist until something he didn't expect rang in his ears (I think they're ears?)

"Frieza!" Goku yelled flying at him charging that damn move Frieza had seen him use, no, this wasn't going to happen! He wouldn't die like this, he needed a way for them to always remember Lord Frieza… *How did that ape know my plan!? It must've already happened… I have heard of stories from father what Lord Beerus's attendant could do but I never believed them true until now! I need a different approach and fast* Frieza saw the brat's slightly surprised face watching Goku fly towards them *That's it! it's about time I tied up loose ends* Vegeta looked in surprise and anger. Frieza glared with his final plan as the blast hit him, he fired his final blast and finally went straight back to hell *Worth it* "I wonder what that blast was?" Goku questioned, and then got confused as the smell of blood entered his nose.

"K….kak…karot…"

"Huh?" Goku looked to his left, every cell in his body frozen in place. Nothing could ever erase what he was looking at, Frieza's blast had gone right through Vegeta's right eye… "Vegeta, I…I…" *He'll be fine right? He's survived worse* but he started falling, soon under the dark blue water "Vegeta!" Goku flew down into the water, getting the prince and blasting towards the others "F-Frieza…he…" Goku wasn't even sure of what to so, what could he say? He was holding his best friends cold and wet body… Saiyan's weren't cold they were warm but more like really, really hot! And not so pale…

"Goku what happened?" Krillin said, wondering what the hell had happened.

"So Frieza went out with a bang eh? What a prick, wish it was I who slayed him" Beerus droned.

"My lord that would only happen if you got of your lazy tail"

"I… Frieza… Vegeta… blast… water" Goku babbled, unable to actually understand what was happening.

"It'll stop soon, so say what you want… we're out of senzu beans, so there isn't any hope at all" Piccolo stated, looking at their confused faces "He'll be dead in a minute or two, his body didn't die instantly only by pure will"

"What are you on about!" Bulma shouted "he's just unconscious!"

"No the Namekian is correct" Whis added "Say what you can now, he'll be gone very soon"

"Vegeta…" Bulma cried, going to her husband while in Goku's frozen arms "Please don't… what about Trunks?" she could hardly look at it, the wound was juts disgusting, but felt something wrap around her hand making her calm a bit.

"Well, it was traumatic enough to do that? He really doesn't want to die" Beerus sighed.

"His tail? It's grown back?" Gohan questioned.

"If something is traumatic enough then a tail will grow back, even if they're too old to re-grow them naturally" Whis said "This seems to have been enough to regrow it"

"Bulma... can't see… you…"

"It'll be alright… just stay awake…" Goku stuttered. Nothing, no response, no quick come back, no remark, no taunt and no sign there would be "No, dammit…Whis can't you do it again?"

"No I'm afraid, this has gone on longer than three minutes so he'll die again and again and again, his heart had stopped about a minute ago anyway but he still managed to stay. He's a strange one indeed, a lot of will" the being said "Frieza didn't do too bad, his first attempt failed and he seemed to have noticed my little trick. So he took somebody with him"

"What?" Bulma said through her tears *Why did he have to die!* "How can you say that!?"

"We don't actually care about any of you, you're all only allowed to live thanks to your wondrous food. To be fair that move could've hit Goku, so it doesn't matter" Beerus groaned "Get the wish orbs and he'll be back… death has no meaning to you people so why cry? You literally just have to wait to come back, I understand he's already died twice"

"Huh, come to think of it how many times have I died? Death really does have no meaning" Krillin sighed. The in an odd flash he was gone "He gets to keep his body, that's kinda neat"

* * *

Vegeta woke up in some kind of starry world? It was too strange even for him… he was standing on a white circle in some odd space, the whole thing was crazy, but it was annoying was the fact he couldn't see from his right eye. His vision was a blur and he couldn't think straight at all, he didn't even remember what happened between Frieza.

"Vegeta" Vegeta turned around to see the Eternal Dragon above him "I have summoned your body and Soul here within the realm of Dragon's… I am Shenron, and I am giving you your atonement"

"What?" Vegeta didn't understand what was going on, why was this happening? Why him?

"You have committed great atrocities, but you have been wrongly accused. After all, unlike your tyrant you had no choice in said matter, Porugna said otherwise but screw him. And I am willing to give you a chance to change your past… I have sent your body to a new realm, where you are to become a new being"

"So what you're saying… is that I get another chance at life? But I have a family! Why do I get this now, why not the other two times I died!" Vegeta shouted, growling at the being.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Vegeta slightly flinched at the being's loud voice, but held his ground "This world is called Fiore or Earthland or whatever, and you are to go to a magic guild called Fairy Tail. In this world you're a wizard, but to keep your power entirely at your control I have personally fitted myself within your new world, so you can be a Dragon Slayer… it is the strongest way I can make sure your power doesn't eat you alive"

"So what is this Dragon Slayer thing?" Vegeta asked *This is really happening isn't it? oh shit… I'm gonna be fucking Harry Potter or whatever the woman moans about* "Do I get a broom?"

"Funny… anyway a child is taken in by a Dragon and is raised and trained in the art of Dragon Slaying… you will be the Eternal Slayer, as soon as you enter the world all you need to know will be in your mind. Vegeta, your last name will be Ukano, as it is mine…" Vegeta felt strange, an odd aura starting to come from his chest and surrounded the dragon "I am unable to go anywhere without the Dragon Balls, so I have formed them to become your new eye… don't take my hospitality for granted, be warned I am also doing this for revenge… those assholes keep wishing stupid crap, I had a pig wish for fucking panties! An old man wishing for me to melt ice off his door! A midget wanting eternal life and not height! And they keep wishing back Krillin, they defy the meaning of death all together! The only worthwhile wish was an old green guy wanting youth, I did that twice come to think of it… shit, that's gonna be stuck on my record"

"Ok? I can kinda see why you'd be mad… I don't really know what's going on anymore… and thanks for the new eye?" *This has gotten awkward* "The pig really wished for panties?"

"yes! I mostly want to get out of the stupid wishing thing, and as you have died and ready for atonement… it just worked… all you need to do to get back to your world is go to Fairy Tail and then find me, so good luck in the new world…" he said as he disappeared.

* * *

Vegeta's vision became suddenly full as he woke up in half fright and confusion. He was on a train and his stomach suddenly started to disagree with him.

"Oh fuck…" he said before he vomited on the floor "What the… I can't move… what is this?" Vegeta looked around wondering what was going on.

"You have motion sickness; man it sucks don't it?" said a small cat, he was black with white ear tips and a white belly as well as the tip of his tail. He had a scar going across his right eye and looked to be the height of his son, well below the ribcage of his son's height, but was pretty close "As a Dragon Slayer you'll have the sicknesses as one"

"Hey Shen don't be mean, I mean what's wrong with this eh?" smiled another. Vegeta was utterly confused now, what were they on about? "Hey I'm Cujo! I'm meant to be your cat because all slayers have one for some reason! That's Shen, he's Shenron's incarnate in a kinda weird sense!" she was a light brown with white ear tips like the other? Her only difference was her white feet, the white tip on her tail was longer and she had a patch of white going over her right eye and the small white jacket with pale lavender trims "So what're we gonna do captain?"

"How am I meant to know? I just got here" Vegeta sighed, forcing himself up with pure will and sat on a seat "All I know, is that I have to go to Fairy Tail… any you two flea bags know where that is?"

"Nope!" said Cujo, sitting next to him "But let's find out, that's the adventure!"

"I'm really stuck with you aren't I?" Vegeta sighed again, trying to overcome the strain on his insides.

"Yes" Shen nodded, sitting next to Cujo "Shenron wants you to go to Fairy Tail, and that is where we'll go" Vegeta just let himself fall asleep, his mind was tired just trying to process what was happening and what had happened? It was fine, everything was how it should've ended. Frieza died, he was still alive and everybody went home for one of the woman's silly parties.

"HEY!" somebody shouted waking him up, whoever it was had him pinned against the wall, angering the groggy prince.

"What? Get your hands of me pinkie or do you wanna be stained on the walls!" Vegeta growled, glaring into the pink haired twit.

"Where's Igneel! have you seen him!" the kid shouted.

"I haven't heard of him so get your stinking hands off of me!" Vegeta barked, staring deep into the kids eyes as he let go "I don't know who Igneel is kid, just back off and your life will prolong" Vegeta growled as he sat back down. Something about the kid smelled off, speaking of why were his senses even better than before? Like, ultra-heightened…

"You smelt like another dragon Slayer so I thought you'd know" said the pink kid "I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"I'm Vegeta Br-Ukano… I'm the Eternal Dragon Slayer" *Apparently, what do they exactly do anyways?* "Also… Igneel Dragneel? That's a tongue fuck isn't it?" Vegeta used, thinking the dragons last name was Dragneel.

"Saying it makes it sound weird, hey Natsu didn't you ever think of that?" a little blue cat said, he looked like Cujo and Shen kinda? "Whoa you have cats too!"

"Uh yeah… Shen and Cujo, they're gonna follow me around until I find Shenron" Vegeta felt something move behind him, looking at it he felt lighter "My tail? It grew back! I am a true Saiyan once more"

"What's a Sayan?" Natsu questioned.

"Ok try to understand this, even I have found this confusing… I'm from another universe, we have energy, we can fly we blast stuff and a bunch of things like that. I'm the prince of my race the Saiyan's on Planet Vegeta, the planet was named after my father as well as me, which were killed by Frieza, who killed me an hour or two ago… Shenron, which is a wish granting dragon which can be summoned if you gather seven orbs, took my soul and body and put me here so I can atone for the crap I did while a slave to Frieza… I have to find Fairy Tail and then the Dragon so I can get home to my wife and son… any making sense? Because it's not to me" Vegeta said trying to explain.

"Kinda. You did bad things so now you're making up to it by a wish granting Dragon… if I found him could Shenron tell me where Igneel is!?" Natsu yelled.

"Of course, Shenron knows everything" Shen said proudly.

"Hear that Happy!? I can finally find out where Igneel went!" Natsu hugged Vegeta tightly, soon both the two fell on the ground due to the motion sickness.

"Hi Happy! Vegeta is weird ain't he? We're going to Fairy Tail, I love Fairies ya know and I really wanna meet one!" cheered Cujo, bouncing around.

* * *

When the train stopped Vegeta literally crawled off, the motion sickness was awful and he hated travel from then on. He stood up, looking at the three cats wonder off the contraption and was confused to see Cujo dragging a bag?

"It's yours, Shenron put some of your old stuff in here so ya wouldn't get home sick like motion sick" Cujo smiled.

"Ok?" Vegeta looked at the train, still confused "Where's pinkie?" He just watched as Natsu hung from the train window as it started to go "I'll get him…" Vegeta started hovering and flew next to the train "You wanna come off?" Vegeta smirked, watching the kids blue face and limp nod "You have to make me food then, because I'm hungry and I'm willing to eat those cats" it was an old habit for this torture, but he had to remember the reason he was here as much as he hated it "Come on" Vegeta grabbed the kid by the hair and flew back, dropping him "I won't be this generous next time"

"Oh sweet ground!" Natsu smiled, kissing the ground.

"I no longer understand the logic of life" Vegeta sighed, his tail twitching behind him before wrapping around his waist "Pinkie, get up and let's go" Vegeta grabbed the kid and pulled him to his feet easily "I have to get to Fairy Tail and get to that long ass dragon so I can go home!"

"I'll take ya to Fairy Tail don't worry, me and Happy heard that A Salamander was here and we wanted to see if it was Igneel"

"Really? A fucking Dragon in a medieval town? Plus what's a salamander" Vegeta looked at the city; there wasn't a Dragon around that he could see.

"Oh right not this world of thingy, you're confusing. Salamander's are fire lizards" Happy said, poking Vegeta's tail, earning a tail slap "Ow! Natsu he hit me!"

"Not cool Geets" Vegeta gained an anime vein on his head, growling at pinkie.

"Don't call me that" Vegeta growled, grabbing his new random bag "Let's just find this Sala-whoever and then go to Fairy Tail"

"Alright!" Natsu smiled "Now, what Dragon Slayer are ya again?" Natsu started as the headed into town.

"Eternal, not that I know what that means. I know how to do Dragon Slayer Magic but that was mostly just put in my head, I wanna know though… I'll practice it on you, that's a good idea" Vegeta laughed, thinking what he could do *Fire? Water? Rock? What the hell does Eternal do, maybe I have hell powers or whatever*.

"I'll beat your old ass!" Natsu laughed "I can burn through anything!" he shouted as his hand caught onto flames as he clenched his fist.

"Wow, I think I could've made a burn joke but I couldn't think it" Cujo awed, looking at the flames.

"So… your hand just catches fire? That's how your stuff works?" Vegeta made an energy ball in his hand, looking at Natsu "Let's see if your dim flames can do this!" Vegeta lobbed the ball miles away, causing a mushroom cloud forming from somewhere he obviously didn't know "Wow! That's just a tiny lil ball, wonder what my Final Flash could do?"

"What was that!" Happy yelled.

"that was my energy, in our world THAT is what we use to fight! Oooh I will deliver so much revenge on Frieza, he will die for what he did… once I find that Dragon of coarse"

"Why do you sound like you'll kill him? Killing is bad"

"I've slayed Planets kid, destroyed stars, and annihilated civilisations since I could crawl! It's far too late to say it's bad… which is why im here" Vegeta shrugged "Yeah so I've killed people, so what? Human's do a lot worse"

"You've killed people… you're serious?"

"Dead serious, pun intended. I have killed women, men, kids, babies, cats, dogs… anything living really, I haven't killed a Dragon yet? Might add that to my list" Vegeta smirked "But fortunately for you I am not allowed to, as bullshitty as it is… but I will beat somebody's ass if they anger me enough"

"You have problems" Happy said "I see why the Dragon made you come here, Fairy Tail will fix ya right up"

"You killed kids…" Natsu growled "Not the kids! That's sick!"

"Ya know, the worst thing is that his master was even worse" Shen said after being quiet for long enough Vegeta had forgotten he had existed "As you know I am Shen… Natsu, Vegeta was taken by a Tyrant called Frieza that murdered is mother and father and then his entire race. Known for mass genocide the beast is the cause for the Saiyan's stunted growth and very sadistic attitude… he is here to overcome the PTSD and become a better person… be quiet, you are to take us to Fairy Tail" Shen ordered.

"Your world is sick man, not cool"

"Way too late to say that" Vegeta laughed again "I got blasted through the eye, ain't that a way to go. I've already been shot through the heart and blown myself up but nah losing my eye is what calls for this atonement crap"

"You haven't lost your eye, it's just made of seven colours" Happy started, Vegeta looked at the blue fur ball "Green, Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, White and Orange"

"You're serious? The fuckin Dragon messed up my eye colour?" Vegeta's tail lashed around, annoyed as hell *I guess it makes kind of sense, seven balls, seven colours*

"So hey, hey, hey I found the Salamander who was usin' magic! He had fire around him and blazes are flazes!" Cujo laughed, sitting on Vegeta's head.

"Get off a me!" Vegeta yelled, waving his hands at the flying mouse eater "Shoo stupid cat!"

"So Cujo where's the Salamander?" Natsu asked kinda excitedly.

"He's in the middle of town follow me!" cheered the unusually cheery cat as she flew towards the middle of town.

"Well let's go, I don't care if it's the size of a mouse if it gets me to wherever Fairy Tail is I'm fine" Vegeta sighed following the cat. It was weirder as he got further through the town, he could sense so much bizarre energy it confused him? How could one world have more energy than his entire universe? Pinkie could perhaps go against the Tri-clopes and even though the douche bag was a human he was still the strongest out of all of that pathetic race. Pinkie may even go up against the Namekian evenly, as funny as that would be. Pinkie looked and kinda acted like a human version of that pink glob Buu. When they finally got there Natsu looked disappointed. There were girls surrounding this piece of Crap.

"Who the hell is this? He looks like something from Comic Con nobody can recognise because it's so terrible" Vegeta scolded "Let's go Natsu, this is the wrong kind of lizard"

"Burn!" Happy laughed, earning many scowls from women as they ran at the prince.

"Now, now girls they're just kids… I'm salamander surely you've heard of me"

"Nope!" said Cujo and Shen.

"here's my autograph kid, to show to your friends" the so called Salamander signed a bit of paper and gave it to the Prince as if he gave a damn. Vegeta took it and destroyed it with his energy, dropping the ashes in front of the douche "That wasn't nice" the girls raced at Vegeta in an attempt to attack but he slipped away and let them attack Natsu instead, the prince laughed as Natsu tried climbing out of the garbage cans.

"I guess that wasn't him" Happy smiled.

"Definitely not him" Natsu groaned.

"You sure? He did look like a lizard after all" Vegeta smirked.

"I'm having a small array on my yacht tonight and you're all invited!" said the weirdo as he flew off onto of purple pink like fire.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu said, watching him fly off "So you can fly off without doing that? Because that's cool" Vegeta nodded with pride, seemed like not everybody could fly.

"I Don't know but that guy was a creep" said a blond "Thanks for the help" the girl said happily.

* * *

(Happy does that weird thing saying "And Then" but I don't know how to describe it)

* * *

"I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you" said Lucy. While Vegeta and Natsu were eating *How did I get here?* he wondered but as he was eating it didn't matter. There was even energy in the food!? How weird was this place "Natsu, Vegeta and Happy was it?" *I didn't tell her my name, I'm gonna have to get used to it though… as long as food is with me I don't care!* they nodded at her, still stuffing their faces.

"thanks" they said while mouths full of food.

"Hey it's no problem and maybe slow down as food is flying everywhere" Lucy said with her hands up *There goes the money I saved from that old geezer's shop* "Evidently that Salamander guy was using a charm spell to hypnotising the women into thinking they were In love with him" Vegeta thought about that for a moment *Sign me up for one of those, the woman barely ever puts out anymore* "Charm spells makes you feel in love against your own will, but they've been banned for years nobody even sells them anymore. He must've gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it, what a creep!" *Shame they're banned, I could really do with that Charm Spell crap* "I was totally under the spell but I snapped out of it when you barged in like that, I can't thank you guys enough" Vegeta's tailed twitching angrily as Cujo stole some of his food *That's my food, stupid cat* "I may not look like it but I'm a wizard too!" *I thought women were witches and men were wizards, learn something new everyday*

"Is that so?" Vegeta said calmly, actually listening to someone for once.

"Yeah but I haven't joined a Guild or anything yet though" *What's a Guild?* "Oh I should probably explain huh?" *This woman is just one big convenience for me?* "You see Guilds are an organisation where wizards come together to find work and things like that, unfortunately you can't become a full-fledged wizard until you join one but there are loads of them! I heard it's tough to get into the more popular ones but the one I want to get into is the very top and most popular!" Lucy sad while fan girling *So these Guild's are like the planet trade in a very censored and good way? Is this Fairy Tail one? If so, then I'll have to join it in order to find Shenron… I'm gonna be a wizard, where's the top hats and sticks or wands?* Vegeta pondered about it, wondering what he was gonna do "They're the greatest and always featured is Sorcerer Weekly!" *I'm guessing that's a magazine?* "If I can convince them to let me in I think I would actually about die!"

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said like he didn't really care.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess this wizarding stuff must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you huh? But I'm telling you I'm definitely gonna join that Guild someday, I'm gonna take tons of jobs and make tons of money" Vegeta nodded like he understood what she was saying, he kinda did but it mostly sounded like bullshit to him… even if he was stuck in the world of Bullshittiness.

"You talk a lot" Happy said *You read my mind fur ball, the woman doesn't speak this much… wait, bit too early for that*

"Oh yeah I almost forgot you guys came looking to find somebody right?" Lucy said.

"We're looking for Igneel and Shenron! Well we'll be looking for Shenron soon if Vegeta is right, because the wish thing sounds bogus"

"Shut it cat before I get a new pair of slippers!" Vegeta barked.

"We came here looking for a salamander, turns out it was just a fake" Natsu said disappointedly.

"That guy didn't look like a Salamander at all" Cujo smiled.

"Yeah no kidding, I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real Dragon" Natsu stated.

"uh? I don't get it… your friends Igneel and Shenron look like Dragon's?" Lucy said confused.

"No you got it all wrong, they don't look like Dragon's they are Dragon's" Vegeta and Natsu both said.

"Huh?" Lucy said, imagining a monstrous Dragon.

"Aye! Igneel and Shenron are real Dragon's" Happy smiled *Although I don't think Shenron is, I haven't a clue about him* Happy thought.

"Why would a Dragon show up in the middle of town!?" Lucy shouted.

"That's what I said!" Vegeta laughed out.

"It's totally ridiculous!" she got up and left "Anyways nice meeting you guys and good luck with your mythical Dragon's"

"thank you miss come ag-" the maid said as she looked shockingly at the table.

"Thank you for the food!" Natsu, Cujo and Happy said bowing at Lucy, while Vegeta and Shen watched in as much confusion as Lucy.

"Stop you're embarrassing me!" Lucy yelled "It's cool alright, you helped me and I got you food it's all even!"

"We didn't even help you, all we really did was call a turd out on his crap" Vegeta said, looking at them *This place is a whole new level of weird*

* * *

Later…

Vegeta rubbed his head in confusion, somehow they had gotten lost in the town and as it was becoming night that wouldn't help.

"How the hell could we have gotten lost?" Vegeta asked.

"We don't come to Hargeon that often" Happy stated "Mostly because this place is pretty peaceful and not much work is needed"

"It's very dull, I want fun, fun, FUN!" Cujo laughed, enjoying herself even still?

"Well, there are a couple of jobs. Most of them aren't that interesting though" Natsu said "I like the ones where em an' happy can use Plan T!"

"Please pinkie, indulge me what that exactly means?" Vegeta scoffed *The pink haired brat makes Kakarot look like a rocket scientist, but I'm stuck with him till he gets me to that Guild*

"take them by storm!" Both Happy and Natsu said happily. ok Vegeta had to agree with that, if all else failed that would be a great plan.

"That plan is alright with me… anyways, are there any interesting things in the area?"

"Aye! Some people have been going missing the past week or two, but that job is already taken" Happy mentioned.

"I believe that wizard may have something to do with it, I sent Cujo to check on the boat and as she hasn't returned it's not hard to understand she may have been captured" Shen sighed as she flew down.

"Hey look, do you think that's the boat where that Salamander Guy is?" Happy said pointing to a boat. Vegeta turned as he listened to some women talk about something.

"Who's Salamander?" said a brunette.

"What you haven't heard of him? He's a famous wizard and is a member of Fairy Tail!" said a blond.

"That sleaze bag is from Fairy Tail!? Fuck this, if they let show offs like that into the Guild I ain't joining no matter what that long ass Dragon said" Vegeta snarled.

"He didn't look like a member, me and Natsu are from that Guild and unless Master had him join while we were on our way here I doubt it" Happy said.

"You two are from Fairy Tail? Well, are all of them pink, because if so I am not going"

"No, but we're a rowdy bunch!" Happy smiled "So Shen do you think the phoney has something to do with the disappearances?" Shen nodded "Well looks like we have something fun to do!"

"Well, let's go crash the party" Vegeta grabbed Natsu and took off "Surprisingly flying doesn't affect motion sickness" Vegeta smiled as he flew towards the boat, as he flew there he noticed something sparkle? "You take care of this" He threw Natsu onto the boat, going after the shiny thing going into the water. *Key's? they look gold; I could get money from them, not that I have any… or I can eat the cats* Vegeta came out the water, looking at them *They have symbols like the Star Zodiac things the Woman told me about?* Vegeta looked up to see purple flames firing into the sky, as well as something black and blue *Shen and Happy, how'd I remember the cat's name I don't even know scar faces name?" Vegeta flew towards them "Hey"

"YOU CAN FLY!?" Lucy shouted.

"Yes I can fly, hey you two got her?" Vegeta asked.

"Aye, we got her Geets, but maybe you should stick with Natsu!" Vegeta gave Happy the keys as he flew down towards the boat, feeling the crappy motion sickness again.

"The Fairy Tail Guild, you're a member?" Natsu said as Vegeta kicked the douche bags off him.

"Oh no… Natsu, if you get wet will that kill you? Because if so, you're fucked" Vegeta said as a large wave headed towards them *Why don't I used my Big Bang Attack-oh to late* the wave completely flew the ship back into the port. Once it had settled on its side Vegeta grabbed Natsu by the hair and picked him up "Come on Pinkie, let's go kick some dumb ass" Vegeta looked down at the twat he hated as well as the other guys "Do any of you have a towel? I don't like water that much"

"Natsu! Vegeta!" Lucy called out, not that the two looked at her.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild?" Natsu asked, looking down at them.

"So what's it to you?" said the twat "Go get him men"

"Let me get a closer look at your face" Natsu growled as he took his coat off, four guys running at them.

"Guys watch out!" Lucy called out.

"Don't worry but I probably should've mentioned Natsu's a Wizard" Shen said with Happy, flying next too Happy and Lucy with Cujo sleeping in her arms. Just then, Vegeta bitch slapped them all to the side, enjoying himself somewhat.

"My names Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard and I've never seen you before!" Natsu growled out, Vegeta's tail twitching with a bit of boredom.

"You've gatta be kidding me! So Natsu is a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Lucy called out.

"Boss that mark on his arm, I think that's the real deal Bora" said a guy, so the twats name was Bora?

"I know him, that's Bora the Prominence. Rumour has it he got kicked out the Titan Nose Guild a couple of years ago due to bad behaviour" Happy said, looking at the group.

"Is that a real Guild name!?" Vegeta growled out "Who names these things!"

"I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what I'm not gonna let you ruin the Fairy Tail's name!" Natsu warned as he walked down. Vegeta decided just to watch for now.

"What're you gonna do about it? stop me? PROMINENCE TYPHOON" he yelled as a magic circle appeared heading straight for Natsu. Vegeta grew curious as to how Magic worked in a world like this? "That's the way it goes, the bigger the talk the weaker the man"

"Gah this is so gross!" Vegeta's eye-brow raised, Natsu wasn't bothered by the fire? Was that a Slayer thing? "Are you sure you're a Fire Wizard? Because these are the nastiest Flames I've ever tasted!" As Natsu ate the flames even the might prince and stone cold Shen were surprised by the feet, how can somebody eat FIRE!? "Thanks for the Grub poser"

"What's going on here!? Who is this kid" Bora shouted.

"Fire Magic like that doesn't work on Natsu" Happy smiled.

"That's insane!" Lucy said.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out, FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu put his hands before his mouth after punching his fists together and sucking in a large amount of air, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter. before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between his fingers. The flames produced by him started out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the Natsu's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike Bora's men. Vegeta was in awe at how this all worked, could he do that? *I'll have to find out* Bora seemed to have escaped the explosion, standing on his stream of pinkish fire. Vegeta hovered next to Natsu, curious "That is what a Dragon Slayer can do?"

"Yeah, neat eh?"

"Hey Bora, I swear I've seen this guy before! The pink hair and the scaly looking scarf, there's no doubt about it he's gatta be the real one!" said a henchman. Vegeta looked at Natsu in surprise, so HE was Salamander? Kinda made sense…

"Salamander!?" Lucy said, stunned.

"I hope you guys are paying attention, because this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do! Hey Geta maybe you should stand back…" Vegeta hopped back next to Lucy and the cats, watching as Natsu's hands caught on fire, jumping towards Bora.

"PROMINENCE RAIN" Bora shouted as many pink balls blasted towards Natsu. A magic circle appeared under Natsu as fire came from his feet, speeding towards Bora.

"Fur ball, can all slayers do such acts?"

"Well depends what Slayer you are, as your Eternal" he shrugged "Just find out for ya self" Shen said with the fur ball on the last bit "Nice one Natsu!" Happy cheered as he kicked Bora to the ground.

"So he eats fire the attacks with it? how does he do it?" Lucy asked "Is it some kinda spell?"

"He has Dragon lungs which are able to breathe fire, Dragon scales to help him dissolve the fire and Dragon claws for attacking with fire" Vegeta looked at his hands, seeing his nails looked more like talons? He had Eternal lungs, Eternal scales and Eternal claws? *What use is it if I cannot even figure out what Eternal does?* "His fire magic is the one with allows his body to take on all the qualities of a Dragon, it's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore"

"Seriously?" Vegeta said, watching Natsu VS the poser *that means I'm basically a Dragon Saiyan? How bizarre*

"This particular magic was made to deal with Dragon's" Shen butted in, sitting on Vegeta's shoulder before being swatted off "It's called Dragon Slayer Magic, Igneel was the one who taught it to him… Vegeta's a Slayer too but he's a bit more complicated"

"Complicated how?" she asked.

"Like the fact he died in another universe, came here because he killed and a wishing dragon called Shenron gave him a chance to atone or something. Vegeta is the Eternal Dragon Slayer as Shenron is an Eternal Dragon, although Vegeta doesn't actually know what that does and neither do we?" Happy explained.

"He killed people!?"

"Yeah but that's why he's here, he's gonna join Fairy Tail when we're done in Hargeon" Happy smiled, watching Vegeta witness Natsu eat the pink fire one more "He's also an Alien Prince, which is why he has a tail and is a bit stuck up" Lucy felt like fainting.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" they looked back at Natsu as he fired towards Bora, his fist on fire. Although Vegeta saw something different, he saw a maroon like dragon flying next to Natsu as he punched Bora, creepy indeed. He also ignored the fact there were to energies inside of Natsu. Bora ping ponged towards a tower, stopping after he hit a bell while making a GONG sound. Oddly nobody was worried about this? The Saiyan looked around seeing that nobody was screaming in utter terror. When he did this the whole planet started evacuating?

"Oh wow, that was amazing" Lucy awarded.

"Indeed, its amazing nobody is running for their lives after what just happened?" Vegeta added "Somebody must've died from that, there's no way! He over did it; why should I atone when I can just blow stuff up like him"

"He didn't mean too that's the difference" Shen pointed out.

"Shut it fur ball!" Vegeta snapped. Vegeta's ears twitched as the sounds of heavy footsteps rained behind him "Oh great now the army or whatever are coming after us"

"Oh Crap we gatta go!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Vegeta and Lucy, running from the small army.

"Where the heck, are you taking me!" Both Vegeta and Lucy yelled.

"Oh come on you guys wanna join the Fairy Tail Guild didn't ya?" he smiled at them, a similar smile Goku normally gave to his friends "So let's go!" Vegeta kinda felt a bit better after being trapped in this whole ordeal. eventually he'd get home... and that was good enough for him at the moment.

* * *

 **dokoka he tsurete tte!**

 **BURIKI no uma ni notte futari de**

 **(GO! GO! Let's go! ROMANSU)**

 **kataomoi no DO-RU ha**

 **kotoba ni dekinai kara setsunai**

 **namida ga dechau yowamushi da ne**

 **anata no koto omou tabi ni…**

 **tsuki no (tsuki no) yoru ha (yoru ha)**

 **itsumo (itsumo)**

 **usagi wo sagashiteru**

 **gu~no ne denai kurai ni**

 **mahou kakarareta mitai**

 **zutto yume kara mesamenai no**

 **koi ha hitorigoto**

 **gu~no ne denai kurai ni**

 **KOTENPAN ni suki nandesu**

 **donna jumon wo tonaetara**

 **tsutawaru no deshou?**

 **kanpeki gu~no ne**

 **ikinari dakishimete!**

 **kakuu no oujisama onegai**

 **(GO! GO! Let's go! LOVE! LOVE)**

 **omocha no DAIYAMONDO**

 **KIRA KIRA kagayaku made mitsumete**

 **(GO! GO! Let's go! LOVE! LOVE)**

 **tooku ni itemo machitsudzukeru**

 **anata no KISU todoku hi made**

 **hoshi no (hoshi no) hikari (hikari)**

 **terasu (terasu)**

 **HA-TO NO RABIRINSU**

 **gu~no ne ano ne sore de ne**

 **mune ga shimetsukeraretemo**

 **nazeka totemo shiawase nano**

 **koi ha FANTAJI-**

 **gu~no ne ano ne sore de ne**

 **majo ni kusuri nomasarete**

 **kaeru ya buta ni natta tte**

 **anata akiramenai**

 **suteki na gu~no ne**

 **shuugou!**

 **ICHI gu~no ne!**

 **NI gu~no ne!**

 **SAN gu~no ne!**

 **YON gu~no ne!**

 **kanpeki gu~no ne!**

 **gu~no ne denai kurai ni**

 **mahou kakerareta mitai**

 **zutto yume kara samenai no**

 **koi ha hitorigoto**

 **gu~no ne denai kurai ni**

 **KOTENPAN ni suki nandesu**

 **donna jumon wo toraetara**

 **tsutawaru no deshou?**

 **gu~no ne are ya kore ya de**

 **atsukunatteiru mitai**

 **anata igai ha mienai no**

 **koi ha BURAINDO**

 **gu~no ne are ya kore ya de**

 **mecha kucha ni suki nandesu**

 **itsuka anata ni iwasetai**

 **"mairimashita" nante**

 **okaeshi gu~no ne**

* * *

As you've noticed i've sorted out some mistakes. yay.


	2. Alien, Dragon, Monkey and Bull

_Hello! I think I'll make Geta a Crystal Dragon Slayer, it just sounds cool._

* * *

 ** _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_**

 ** _hikari zenbu atsumete_**

 ** _kimi no ashita terasu yo_**

 ** _OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?_**

 ** _OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara_**

 ** _OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_**

 ** _OH YEAH OH YEAH_**

 ** _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_**

 ** _wasuremono wanai desuka?_**

 ** _okashii na kimi ga inai to_**

 ** _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_**

 ** _SNOWING sunao ni_**

 ** _egao ni nareta no wa_**

 ** _futari yorisoi_**

 ** _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_**

 ** _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_**

 ** _hikari zenbu atsumete_**

 ** _kimi no ashita terasu yo_**

 ** _OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou_**

 ** _itsu no manika orenji sae_**

 ** _shiroku kawatteku kisetsu_**

 ** _OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW_**

 ** _ima wa omoide no naga de_**

 ** _nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru_**

 ** _fushigi dana kimi ga warau to_**

 ** _boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda_**

 ** _SNOWING konna ni_**

 ** _hitori furueteru kimi no_**

 ** _soba ni yorisoi_**

 ** _tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni_**

 ** _FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY_**

 ** _YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,_**

 ** _HANG IN THERE!_**

 ** _warau koto sae_**

 ** _wasureteta boku ni_**

 ** _mahou wo kakete_**

 ** _egao hitotsu de_**

 ** _subete wo kaeta_**

 ** _kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY_**

 ** _SNOWING sunao ni_**

 ** _egao ni nareta no wa_**

 ** _futari yorisoi_**

 ** _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_**

 ** _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_**

 ** _hikari zenbu atsumete_**

 ** _kimi wo terasu yo_**

 ** _SNOWING sunao ni_**

 ** _egao ni nareta no wa_**

 ** _kimi dakara_**

 ** _kimi to datta kara_**

 ** _SNOWING FAIRY_**

 ** _kimi ga kureta hikari_**

 ** _zenbu atsume sakebu yo_**

 ** _SNOW FAIRY_**

 ** _DON'T SAY GOODBYE_**

* * *

"Hello Vegeta, Shenron here… I kinda forgot to mention something to ya. Well because of the Ethernano's would've tried replacing your Ki and kill you I did of coarse make you a Dragon Slayer. What I was supposed to tell you was that so you wouldn't kill anyone I reduced your power level to 300, now its 500 thanks to taking down Bora with… Ig what the hell is the brats name?... Natsu? Weird ass name. Thanks Iggy, anyways you're up 200 for helping take down Bora. As you do more good deeds you'll get more power, but at the moment you're at the level where Yamcha could beat your sorry tailed ass. You'll get your forms back soon… when I say that I mean when you deserve them or need them, you ain't bloody dying you're the only reason I've managed to god damn Quit! Oh let me just let the assholes know I'm Quitting… not 100percent sure if you even heard this but you get the point"

* * *

The gang stared at the seven balls are charged for some reason? In their confusion they summoned the Dragon, seeing his smug face and left eye closed (May have forgotten which eye Geta got blasted in?)

"Shenron I wish for you to bring Vegeta back to life!" Bulma shouted.

"Fuck off Blueberry" Shenron snorted, smiling at their stunned faces "Yeah bitches, I quit!"

"You can't quit!" Krillin yelled.

"I already have! I used Vegeta for the Atonement thing so I could quit this pointless ass job, I started hating you people after the pig wished for panties… and then MORE stupid wishes, Yamcha even tried wishing for Bulma to come crawling back to him" Yamcha scooted away from an angry Bulma and she grabbed a Pan "And some old douche bag wished to MELT ICE OF HIS FUCKING DOOR! Oh I will grant one more wish before these things break, so anything other than my escape goat?"

"What happened to your eye?" Goten asked, everyone getting pissed that the kid could've wasted a wish.

"And where's my dad!" Trunks shouted.

"I like you two, I hate everyone else… even you Hello Kitty rip off, with all the shit you eat I'm surprised you don't look like Champa. Anyway, Goten first… I lost my eye so Vegeta could get his back, they're made out of the DragonBall's so you guys have his eye basically in front of you"

"That's creepy? But does that mean he could grant wishes then?" Goku asked.

"I didn't think of that but I guess so, I don't give a shit really. Trunks now, I have Sent your father to another Dimension called Fairy Tail. Whis has been there so he can explain it for you, I also made him a Dragon Slayer but he'll have to figure out what to do from there… also Bulma I took some of his stuff so he wouldn't get home sick… bye mother fuckers! No more wish granting from me!" Shenron shouted as he went back to the other Dimension flipping them the birds with his Dragon claws.

"WHIS! Where is my Husband!" Bulma screamed.

"Well I'd say Shenron made a very wise choice sending him there. Vegeta has been put into a program that Divine beings, including Dragon's apparently, call Atonement. It's when you are stripped of nearly all your power and you regain it by doing good things, Vegeta is in Fairy Tail… a world filled with magic and many, many dangers. At this point even Yamcha could beat him, but Fairy Tail is very special. By the time he comes back I wouldn't be surprised if he could take me down… if I start beating him then he'll get some very convenient and stupid power boost… it's very very stupid" Whis said calmly.

"Really!" Goku shouted excitedly "Can you tell us a bit more?" *I wanna go, it sounds fun!*

"Vegeta is basically going to be a Wizard" Whis said in a shorter way than he expected.

"So Vegeta is a Wizard?" Piccolo questioned "Like Babidi?"

"The Magic there is very different from here, I myself have never been there… but it seems as though you'll get another Goku but less stupid when the Dragon has deemed Vegeta worthy of returning" Beerus sighed stepping in "Either he comes here, or Shenron will allow one of you to go there… I wish to go there after he dissed me like that, damn reptile"

* * *

Vegeta stared up at the massive Building, the whole town was medieval in style but it was stylish kinda. Unlike his old homes this place wasn't a bunch of domes, fake vegetation and crap… it was like Nature and Civilisation coexisted here, it was really nice to him. Which in itself was weird?

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" Happy smiled.

"It's Huge!" Cujo said awing the Building. She sat on one of the Fairies on the Board saying the Guilds name, Vegeta didn't really like fairies… they were weak creatures, but Natsu was proving that fact wrong somehow.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu shouted kicking the door open with the blue cat shouted we're home at the same time. Vegeta peaked inside seeing the diversity of people, and all of them could use magic… even more interesting.

"I heard you had to go all out on Hargeon Natsu, couldn't stop causing trouble?" said a guy with buck teeth looking like Bugs Bunny. "Hey newbies!" he said looking at the two new people. Suddenly Natsu jumped up and kicked him against the wall making the guy fall onto some tables.

"What did you do that for!?" Both Vegeta and Lucy asked, Shen not looked amused while Cujo flew around like a plane.

"You lied about that Salamander I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu shouted, an anime vein throbbing on his head like a cheap cartoon.

"Hey no need to get mad I was just passing a Rumour I heard!" shouted the guy.

"It was just a Rumour!?" Natsu shouted.

"You wanna fight!?" he dared.

"Lets Go!" Natsu shouted back, and then people and tables started going everywhere as they started fighting.

"This is my kinda place" Vegeta chuckled.

"Your aim is to not fight" Shen said.

"Shut I, I am a Saiyan and I will fight if I want to!" Vegeta growled.

"Now, now Natsu I think you need you calm doooAAAAAOON!" Happy yelled as he was ping ponged between beer mugs on a table, hilarious. A fight soon erupted in the Guild in a cheap cartoony style.

"Oh wow, I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail Guild…" Lucy said ignoring the battle raging in front of her.

"So Natsu finally made it back huh!" shouted a guy in his boxers, Vegeta started thinking there were male strippers here? *They have stripper Magic? Creepy… then again Frieza never wore clothes OH MY GOD HE NEVER WORE CLOTHES*

"Gray your clothes…" said a girl drinking at a bar.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray yelled at her.

"I don't date the men here because they have no class… least there's a new guy" Cana smirked as she started drinking a whole barrel *Oh I am definitely going to have a drink off with her!*

"Come here and Fight me Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu yelled back.

"It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoilt babies" said Elfman, a guy around Raditz or Nappa's height "I'm a real man, want me to prove it to you!"

"I can't believe he's encouraging them" Lucy shivered.

"and I can't believe this place is still standing if fights are often" Vegeta added. As he said that Gray and Natsu punched Elfman to the other side of the room with little to no effort "So pigs do fly?"

"They knocked him out that easily?" Lucy said in awe.

"Geez it's so noisy around here, huh?" Loki smirked. The Saiyan glared, this being's energy was different to the others and there was no way in hell he'd trust the ginger. "I'm going to fight, only to protect you two" *Found the Yamcha of this world… he sounds like my future son for some reason? Then again the big guy sounded like the Namekian*

"He's definitely off my list" Lucy said crossing his face out in a book "What the heck is wrong with these people, there's not one sane person in the whole place!"

"Hello, are you two new here?" Mirajane smiled at the two.

"Yeah" *She is the definition of hot, so rare to find a woman of my type* "name's Vegeta and that's Lucy" he added while Lucy was busy fangirling over the woman.

"Don't you think we should try and stop them or anything?" Lucy asked pointing at the mess of limbs whacking each other.

"Things are always like this here; I just leave them alone" she smiled happily "Besides-" she got cut off as Elfman landed on her "It's kinda fun…" Mirajane said before making that weird anime face.

"Well… not sure what to say to that?" The Saiyan looked around, watching the goofy fight *In my world if I did this the woman wouldn't make food for me. Now that I am weakened to this pitiful state, I may be weaker than these fools… I don't even know what kind of magic or whatever my Dragon Slaying thing is so I either find out or end up like the Bald midget*

"No! don't die Mirajane!" Lucy shouted, then having Gray land on her. Natsu started swinging his underpants around like it was a great joke or something.

"Give me back my underwear you jerk!" Gray yelled standing up in his Birthday suit "Excuse me sir may I please borrow your underwear?" he asked Vegeta, getting a square punch in the face.

"What kind of question is that! Be a man and get them back yourself" Vegeta growled angrily, his tail lashing behind him.

"I'll save you from the fight" Loki smiled picking up Lucy soon getting punched by Elfman.

"A real man talks with his fists Loki!" Elfman yelled before getting kicked away by Natsu.

"I told you to butt out!" Natsu shouted, then getting punched away by Vegeta.

"Out of my way Pinkie!" Vegeta growled.

"Ugh it's so loud, so much for having a drink to relax" Cana moaned getting up from her seat and grabbing a card "That's enough you guys I suggest you knock it off" she said as her card showed the hieroglyphic circle.

"Oh yeah? Make me!" Gray growled, getting a strange stance and frost starting to float around him.

"Magical Mexican stand off? Now I have seen it all" Vegeta questioned as Elfman turned his hand into stone, roaring like a lion. Loki grabbed a magic ring on his fingrt, looking around at everybody.

"You punks can be such a nuisance" Loki said underneath his shades.

"I'm ready for ya!" Natsu yelled as his fists caught on fire.

"They always fight like this?" Lucy shivered hiding behind Vegeta.

"Aye" Happy agreed, Cujo and Shen flying above watching the fight. The two of them taking bets on who'd win.

"Will you fools stop bickering like children!" shouted a large black beast. Lucy stood with her mouth agape, while the Saiyan looked at the large thing *I'm guessing that is the master, but how'd he get in without us noticing? is he like that T Rex from that Jurassic Park movie, if so then what the hell*

"He's huge!" Lucy shuddered. The room was dead silent and nobody moved an inch.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here master" Mirajane smiled at him as he looked down at her.

"Did you say master!?" Lucy said, trembling.

"Hahahaha looks like I win this round, can't believe you guys are a bunch of bab-" before Natsu could finish the master stood on him, somehow not killing the idiot.

"Seems we have new recruits" the Master said looking at the two new comers, and the cats that sat on Vegeta's head an' shoulder making the Saiyan swat them away. In a long auto tuned growl he shrunk down to a size shorter than Krillin and maybe even Oolong somehow? "Nice to meetcha" he smiled.

"he's tiny!" Lucy said, still dumbstruck.

"And old?" Vegeta snorted with controlled laughter "Does he really run things here? Doesn't seem to be very good at it"

"Of course he is, this is Master Makarov" Mirajane grinned at them. He turned around and sort of flipped up towards the second floor, hurting his back on the way up.

"You've gone and done it again ya bunch of clods!" Makarov scolded, looking down at everyone "Just take a look at how much paper work the council sent me this time!" he yelled holding a large amount of paper work "This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Are you all out of your minds, all you kids are good for are getting the higher ups mad at me" he took a long pause for everyone to ponder what he'd say next "However…" he started as the paper in Makarov's hands burst into flames *So the Mage's can use more than one type of magic? Interesting* Vegeta thought watching the master throw them and then Natsu ate the burning papers like a dog "I say to heck with the magic council. Now listen, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some miraculous power, it's a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronisation. To use magic one should have a strong mind with the ability to focus in your very being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about rules then our magic will never progress, don't let those blow hards on the council scare you follow the path you believe in!" the Master shouted. Vegeta was surprised he had actually listened, this was the wisest human he'd ever seen before *I'm guessing Ki is the same? Why does this person make me feel… different?* "Because that is what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number 1!" the people all rose the arms pointing at the sky making an L shape with their hands at each other as if it meant something everything to them.

* * *

*Happy's "And then"* i really don't know what to do with it? sorry :p

* * *

Mirajane pressed the stamp on Vegeta's forearm while Lucy was marvelling at hers on her hand, after a moment and the nob of the handle glowing the Saiyan felt something attach to his skin. It didn't cause any discomfort, and when she took it off he smirked. A dark navy blue and gradient into black at the tips, just as he asked "There ya go Vegeta"

"So I'm a Wizard eh?" the Saiyan looked at his new mark, smiling a bit *It's not too bad, a mage doesn't sound as foolish as a Wizard. These people aren't anything like Babidi, and thank god damn that*

"Yep, your official members of the Fairy Tail Guild" Mirajane said, her smile never going anywhere?

"Hey Natsu look, Mirajane put the Guild mark on my hand!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Oh yeah? That's cool, welcome to the Guild Looney" he said boredly (Made the word up :p), looking at a board with bits of paper stuck to it.

"He got you there Lucy" Vegeta smirked "I believe that is what your parents intended to name you, you act like one after all… Cat! Explain what this is for?"

"It is called a request board. Jobs of all different kind from villages, towns or cities. If someone has a big problem they pay wizards to sort it out for them, it is a very helpful business" Shen explained.

"Make sure you pick one with a big reward Natsu" Happy said, smiling with Cujo (who he thinks is a boy)

"Natsu here's a BIG one, it has loads of numbers on it!" Cujo smiled giving him a Job.

"Whoa 160,000 Jewel just to get rid of some Thieves? Good find Cujo!" Natsu complimented happily, the little brown cat sat on Vegeta's shoulder only to get swatted off again.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" said a small kid to the Guild Master, Natsu seemingly knowing the kid as he looked over intensely.

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo; you're a wizard's son have faith in your father and just wait patiently" the Master sighed.

"But sir he said he'd be gone for three days and he's been gone for over a week now!" Romeo cried out.

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobe?" the Master questioned.

"That's right but it's not that far from here so why so why won't somebody go look for him!" the kid yelled again.

"Listen kid your old mans a wizard! And like every other Wizard in this Guild he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait!" the Master said to the child.

"Jerk!" Romeo shouted as he punched the Master in the face then ran off "I hate you all!"

"Got to hand it to the runt, he hit the old man pretty good… if he can be beaten by a child why is he leader?" Vegeta asked.

"You haven't seen him fight, plus I can understand what Romeo's going through"

"My father wouldn't be back for months on the rare occasion he had to go somewhere, the kid should grow a pair and do what the old midget said" Vegeta snorted.

"You sound like Romeo shouldn't care that his dad is missing"

"I couldn't care less! My father sold me to a bastard who not only turned me into a psychopath but killed my entire race besides one lucky idiot… I still side with the Midget, kid should wait"

"Well I'm going to Mt. Hakobe, you coming or staying?"

"I'll go with you, I want to see more of this world"

"That's gatta be tough…" Lucy frowned as the kid disappeared from sight.

"I know the Master sounds like he doesn't care, but he really is worried" Mirajane sighed, a loud bang and crunch sound came from the Request Board area showing someone had punched through it. Natsu and Vegeta started walking towards the entrance, bags in hand and their cats walking behind them.

"This can't be good Master; you know how Natsu is. I bet he's going up to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao… going after Macao will do nothing but hurt his pride" Nab said next to the Master rubbing the back of his head.

"We can't choose another's path" Makarov said quietly as they left the Guild.

"Which way is this mountain then?" Cujo asked sitting on Natsu's head "Can I tumble an' rumble down it"

"Wherever Pinkie is going" Vegeta sighed "Cujo you are stupid beyond words…" Natsu patted Romeo on the head as they passed him, stopping the boy from crying "Later kid, we'll be back when Pinkie gets your dad… but if you cry then he'll never come home got it?" the kid nodded, and stopped crying even smiling a bit *I don't like kids, besides my son… which may be a while until I see again… well I'm gonna get through this Atonement crap until that Dragon sends me home!*

* * *

"Why'd you come with us?" Natsu said, close to barfing as the carriage continued to Mt. Hakobe.

"What kind of… bull is this?" Vegeta groaned, the Dragon Slayer's greatest weakness taking a massive toll "I'm gonna lose whatever I ate at the Guild…"

"I thought maybe I could help" Lucy smiled.

"You could help by shutting up" Shen said calmly "and I am talking to you two, you are Dragon Slayers… this is a pathetic weakness"

"If I wasn't motion sick… I'd kill you…" Vegeta growled.

"But you are" Shen sat on his head, purposely getting the Saiyan mad.

"Wow you guys really do have motion sickness, all the more reason to feel sorry for you…" Lucy said, mostly aimed at Natsu.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the two said, feeling as if they'd die if they were on the carriage any longer.

"oh nothing" Lucy stuttered, seeing their angry faces. Soon the carriage stopped much to the relief of the two Slayer's "I guess we're there?"

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm sorry but this is as far as I can get you" said the carriage driver "

"I. Hate. Transport!" the Saiyan swatted Shen of his head, jumping out the carriage being blasted with snow and cold *This would be a good place to train, the North and South lands in my world…*

"Natsu where the heck are we!" Lucy shouted "It's a frozen waste land!"

"I know, it's awesome!" Cujo applauded.

"Why is it so cold!" Lucy complained while they walked up the mountain, the blizzard never easing "I know this is a mountain but its summer right now there shouldn't be a blizzard like this one"

"Why didn't you bring a jacket then!" Vegeta shouted, using his Ki to stay warm "With your lewd outfit I'm surprised you haven't frozen stiff, I have been on planets much colder than this!"

"Exactly, it's what you get for wearing light clothing" Natsu agreed.

"Oh please neither of you are dressed for this either! Now hand me that blanket" Lucy shouted grabbed onto the rolled up blanket on Natsu's back.

"I believe a please should be in that sentence" Shen said to Lucy, glaring at her.

"She just keeps on talking huh?" Natsu said watching her, Happy giving an 'Aye' in agreement.

"Don't worry Pinkie, I'm sure her mouth will freeze shut soon… the blizzard will most likely go after a well" Vegeta smirked, his tail twitching as Cujo sat on it *I hate cats*

"Oh I know" Lucy smiled getting one of her keys "Open gate of a Clock Constellation, Horologium!" She yelled doing an over the top dance as if she was in a ballet. Not long after a Grandfather clock looking thing appeared.

"It's a clock, whoa" Natsu said looking at it.

"So you have keys that summon clocks?" Vegeta questioned "That's useless" Lucy was inside the clock man wrapped up in a blanket, she looked like she was talking but no sound came out "I take it back, this is one of the greatest things ever if it shuts you up"

"She says 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out'" Horologium said for her.

"Then why'd ya tag along?" Natsu asked.

"you're being pathetic, I bet that Romeo kid or whatever could do a lot better than you" Vegeta snorted.

"'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this? And shut up Vegeta' she inquires"

"You should've asked that before you came with us" Natsu told her "He went to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster"

"I'm not the one hiding in a clock" Vegeta smirked "Pinkie let's go, we're wasting time… I wanna see what a Vulcan is and see if it is eatable"

"Good point, we're wasting time" Happy agreed "But I also doubt they'll taste very good"

"'I want to go back to the Guild' she proclaims" said the big clock.

"Go ahead" both slayers told Lucy as they went up the Mountain. Higher up the Mountain Natsu started calling for the man they were searching for "Macao!"

"Pinkie, what the hell is that?" Vegeta asked pointing at a large animal jumping down from higher up. It beach balled down into the ground knocking Natsu and Happy of their feet/paws "I'm guessing this is a Vulcan?"

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed looking at it, then it ran off "Hey!"

"Me like Human Woman" the Vulcan said grabbing onto Horologium and staring at Lucy.

"So it can talk huh?" Natsu smirked, punching his own palm as it caught a fire.

"'Don't just stand there come and save me!' she yells furiously" the clock casually said.

"Well, the Prince saves the damsel. It really is a Fairy Tail" Cujo cheered.

"Pinkie! It's heading towards the summit, want me to give you a lift?" Vegeta said "I don't see how walking is going to save the girl?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, but how do you know where it's going?" Natsu asked.

"Ki and Magic seem to be similar enough for me to sense others… the clock, Vulcan and Female are half a mile above us already. Fast bugger" Vegeta explained, looking up high.

"Ok, let's go" Vegeta grabbed him and the cats as the Saiyan blasted up towards where the Vulcan had stopped "Wooooooo! I wanna learn this stuff!" Vegeta flew into a small cave, dropping Natsu onto the icy ground. "Jerk"

"I regret nothing… I don't think it's even noticed us?" Vegeta watched the Monkey looking animal dance around the clock with Lucy inside "Why do I feel offended by this?" a few moments later the clock disappeared leaving Lucy with the ape "Wanna do something? I'm just here to see what a Vulcan was and see Mt. Hakobe which I've done… well I haven't eaten it yet? So don't burn it too bad"

"Ah, where'd you go Horologium don't you disappear on me!" Lucy cried out, clutching the blanket hard "Give me an extension please!" she shouted as if she was talking to the now gone Clock man.

"Hey you big Ape! Where's Macao, tell me!" Natsu yelled running at the Vulcan, then he slipped and started spiralling on the ground. The Saiyan simply facepalmed at the stupid sight.

"Whoa, that wasn't cool… why does he feel like he has to make such a big entrance all the time?" Lucy complained.

"Stupid Monkey, where is my friend" Natsu growled out, Lucy ran behind him as it stared.

"I feel offended in some way?" Vegeta sighed "Least this is slightly entertaining, by how stupid it is"

"You've seen him right? He's a human Man, now tell me where he is" Natsu said staring down the Vulcan down.

"Man?" it questioned.

"that's right now tell me where he is!" Natsu yelled pointing at it.

"Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?" Lucy said.

"Don't you think you should shut up?" Vegeta asked standing next to her.

"be quiet!" Lucy yelled.

"Man" it said in a foolish voice pointing towards a hole in the cave leading outside.

"He wants to show me?" Natsu ran over to the hole looking out "Macao! Whaaaaaa!" Natsu yelled as it pushed him out the cave. Vegeta looking at Cujo and Shen who nodded and went after him.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled looking through the hole.

"No like man, me like woman" it chanted beating its chest.

"this is bad news… he can't survive out there" she shuddered looking for a spot of pink "Natsu!"

"Woman, woman, woman, woman, woman" it chanted, crouching and looked like it was doing something lewd.

"Alright you pervy Monkey… you're going down" she threatened grabbing one of her keys at her side "Open gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy yelled doing the dance again, soon it summoned a Large bull with a cow's texture basically looking like someone's Furry Persona.

"I am gonna grill that" Vegeta noted to himself, his tail twitching a bit quickly at the sight "That might even fill me"

"Cow?" it questioned.

"Be careful monkey boy Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit I have a contract with" Lucy said, perking the Saiyan's curiosity once more "The Earth's Star signs? So with those keys… she can summon them? How bizarre

"Wow miss Lucy I almost forgot what a good figure you had, why don't you come over here and give me a smooch" it said with pink heart eyes in a pervy tone.

"Are you kidding me? Is everything a damn perv in the world, If I wanted to see this I would be a that Hermit's island in my world!" Vegeta growled "Pervert V.S Pervert… that will be at least entertaining" he sighed *I haven't figured out my ability here yet… so until I do I should stay away from these battles, even though I hate it… not to mention I do not know much about Vulcan's either* he watched the battle, it was starting to look like some show his son watched… Pokémon or something?

"No touch my woman" it growled.

"your woman? Thems fighting words you Moooonkey" Taurus glared, he made a long moo and smashed the ground with his overly large axe but the Vulcan jumped out the way and ran towards the large cow. The cow ended up getting kicked in the face by an angered Natsu, knocking the big animal out.

"Geta why didn't you go get me!" Natsu shouted.

"I sent the cats, plus this is slightly amusing" Vegeta smiled, looking at the Vulcan.

"But how come there are more monsters than before?" he asked.

"He's a friend dumby one of my Spirits!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"That guy?" he questioned looking at the Vulcan.

"Not him! Wait… how did you survive? Happy, Cujo and Shen came to save me unlike some lazy people… thanks guys" Natsu pouted, looking at Vegeta.

"Your welcome" all three smiled.

"You can't handle other modes of transportation but flying with the trio of cats is ok?" Lucy questioned.

"What kind of question is that? They're not modes of transportation they're my friends… Vegeta flew me up here does that mean he's a mode of transportation?" Natsu said, slightly offended.

"You're right it was totally wrong to compare the two" Lucy said sarcastically.

"My woman!" it growled jumping up at Natsu slamming his fist down, Natsu blocking it with his lower arm (Que the music!)

"Listen up, I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild my friend…" he growled as he kicked the Vulcan with enough force to make him skid back "Whether it's Gramps or Mira… or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman…" it started running at Natsu, in a weird slow motion for some reason? "Happy, Shen, Cujo, Lucy and Vegeta… they're all my friends too" Natsu started to glow, his magically energy preparing for an attack *I've only known him for less than two days and he considers me a friend? Even with the knowledge I have killed many… these people are the weirdest bunch I have ever met?* Vegeta thought, looking at the girl's shocked face and Natsu's seriousness. A circle appeared under Natsu, flames erupted around his feet and kicked it square in the stomach "And that's why I'm not gonna leave without Macao!" the Monkey landed on the ceiling and flipped on all fours making shards of ice crash into the ground. It clapped Hulk style sending a shock wave at Natsu, Vegeta grabbing all the cats as well as Lucy and getting them out the way of the blast "Your ice attack has no effect on fire!" Natsu yelled as the ice melted of him upon impact. When the steam cleared the Vulcan was holding onto the cow's axe, grinning madly "That's not good"

"He got Taurus's axe!" Lucy said in shock. Natsu dodged a bunch of swipes from the axe's blade until he slipped again, and as the Vulcan swung down Natsu caught it with his bare hands.

"Go back Taurus! If you go back your axe will go back with you!" Lucy yelled shaking the knocked out cow.

"Natsu, melt the axe and eat the heated drops… the heat should give you what you need" Vegeta commented, still watching. Natsu did what Vegeta suggested, holding his tongue out to catch each little drop of molten metal.

"He's melting the blade, with his bare hands?" Lucy questioned.

"Uhuh" Happy and Cujo agreed.

"Yeah now I got a fire in my belly, thanks Geets" Natsu said as he spat small metal balls like a Bibi gun. The Vulcan stuttered backwards after the barrage of metal, Natsu slammed his fists together as fire flew around his body "Now eat this… FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he yelled punching the Vulcan with his move.

"You beat him!" Happy cheered flying above the knocked out upside down Monkey.

"What an Ugly creature" Vegeta scoffed "I've not going to eat that, blah"

"THAT WAS THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME!?" Lucy shouted at him, getting a nod "What kind of psycho are you!"

"The one who doesn't want to listen to you bitch!" the Vulcan suddenly started glowing, shrinking into a man.

"Macao?" Natsu questioned.

"Are you telling me that big perverted was your friend this whole time!?" Lucy shouted.

"He must've been taken over by that Vulcan" Shen said, looking at the man.

"What do you mean taken over?" Lucy asked.

"He must've used a possession spell on him. Vulcan's survive by taking over people's bodies and using them. They're evil body snatchers" Shen explained "He obviously put up a good fight before being taken over" she said as the man was laid on Natsu's blanket, bandaged on all his wounds.

"Macao, don't you die on me. Romeo is waiting for you, Open your eyes" Natsu said at the older man.

"He'll be fine, his energy isn't fading… look, he's even waking up now" Vegeta said, watching it all play out.

"Natsu?" Macao questioned "I'm so pathetic, I defeated 19 of those monsters… but the 20th, that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself I'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo"

"You defeated 19? I hardly call that pathetic, this can be classed as a victory… in a Saiyan's you have lost, but in your son's eyes you'll be a 'hero' or something" Vegeta said casually, showing very little care.

"Thanks…" Macao smiled a bit.

"Yeah you beat 19, and Vegeta complimented you. That's like a mega win!" Natsu smiled. *no way! There were 20 of those perverted monkey things and he took on the job all by himself!?* Lucy thought. Natsu helped Macao up, smiling wildly "Now let's get you home to your boy" *They're amazing, I can't even compare to them… Vegeta knows less than all of us but he acts as if he is from the Guild from the start…* Lucy pondered.

"Why're you grinning like that Lucy? It's creepy" Happy said behind her back.

"I'll show you creepy watch your back" Lucy sneered.

* * *

As the sun started to leave the sky, beautiful colours bleeding into the sky Romeo sat thinking about some Bully's he had the other day. He sat crying on the step, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Romeo!" Natsu smiled.

"I'm guessing you didn't cry kid, cuz look who we're dragging" Vegeta said while he and Natsu carried Macao, bringing a massive smile on the boy's face *He's my sons age, that's the only reason I'm being so nice. I couldn't care less if they all died* Romeo's face grew and grew into a kid so happy tears had brimmed in his eyes. He leaped at his dad toppling the man over.

"You came back!" Romeo said, keeping his tears in "I'm so sorry dad!"

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry…" Macao said to his boy, hugging him tightly. For some strange reason the Saiyan felt a very small amount of pride for bringing the child his father back, even feeling his energy get a small boost on the inside *So the more I do things like this the stronger I'll become, I expected doing such acts would make me sick… but it doesn't? it's a new feeling…* "Here's what I want you to do. When those bully's come and pick on you, you tell them can your old man defeat 19 monsters all by himself because mine can" the group walked away from the father, the Saiyan stopped for a moment getting that bizarre feeling again.

"Hey kid, if those runts decide to go after you. Make sure to let me know" he grabbed something out his bag and tossed it to the kid "You're a Wizards son, so you should stand up for yourself as well or you're just as bad as those punks" he said, remembering a slightly similar thing happen with his boy.

"Thank you!" Romeo shouted, holding a metal band in his hand.

"Look at you, under all that Jerkisum you're a big softy" Lucy smirked nudging the Saiyan.

"Yeah never thought you'd have a soft spot" Natsu smirked.

"I will kill you both!" Vegeta snapped at them.

"Doesn't mean you can hide it, softie" Cujo said sitting on his head.

"Fuck all of you!" he yelled swatting the cat away.

"No matter how much you hide it Vegeta you are a softie" Lucy smiled.

* * *

 **dokoka he tsurete tte!**

 **BURIKI no uma ni notte futari de**

 **(GO! GO! Let's go! ROMANSU)**

 **kataomoi no DO-RU ha**

 **kotoba ni dekinai kara setsunai**

 **namida ga dechau yowamushi da ne**

 **anata no koto omou tabi ni…**

 **tsuki no (tsuki no) yoru ha (yoru ha)**

 **itsumo (itsumo)**

 **usagi wo sagashiteru**

 **gu~no ne denai kurai ni**

 **mahou kakarareta mitai**

 **zutto yume kara mesamenai no**

 **koi ha hitorigoto**

 **gu~no ne denai kurai ni**

 **KOTENPAN ni suki nandesu**

 **donna jumon wo tonaetara**

 **tsutawaru no deshou?**

 **kanpeki gu~no ne**

 **ikinari dakishimete!**

 **kakuu no oujisama onegai**

 **(GO! GO! Let's go! LOVE! LOVE)**

 **omocha no DAIYAMONDO**

 **KIRA KIRA kagayaku made mitsumete**

 **(GO! GO! Let's go! LOVE! LOVE)**

 **tooku ni itemo machitsudzukeru**

 **anata no KISU todoku hi made**

 **hoshi no (hoshi no) hikari (hikari)**

 **terasu (terasu)**

 **HA-TO NO RABIRINSU**

 **gu~no ne ano ne sore de ne**

 **mune ga shimetsukeraretemo**

 **nazeka totemo shiawase nano**

 **koi ha FANTAJI-**

 **gu~no ne ano ne sore de ne**

 **majo ni kusuri nomasarete**

 **kaeru ya buta ni natta tte**

 **anata akiramenai**

 **suteki na gu~no ne**

 **shuugou!**

 **ICHI gu~no ne!**

 **NI gu~no ne!**

 **SAN gu~no ne!**

 **YON gu~no ne!**

 **kanpeki gu~no ne!**

 **gu~no ne denai kurai ni**

 **mahou kakerareta mitai**

 **zutto yume kara samenai no**

 **koi ha hitorigoto**

 **gu~no ne denai kurai ni**

 **KOTENPAN ni suki nandesu**

 **donna jumon wo toraetara**

 **tsutawaru no deshou?**

 **gu~no ne are ya kore ya de**

 **atsukunatteiru mitai**

 **anata igai ha mienai no**

 **koi ha BURAINDO**

 **gu~no ne are ya kore ya de**

 **mecha kucha ni suki nandesu**

 **itsuka anata ni iwasetai**

 **"mairimashita" nante**

 **okaeshi gu~no ne**


	3. Alien of Fairy Tail (Extra)

_Every now and again I'll put my own episodes in but they'll be shorter like this one. They'll be called (Extra's) and the name basically explains it all._

* * *

 ** _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_**

 ** _hikari zenbu atsumete_**

 ** _kimi no ashita terasu yo_**

 ** _OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?_**

 ** _OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara_**

 ** _OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_**

 ** _OH YEAH OH YEAH_**

 ** _tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_**

 ** _wasuremono wanai desuka?_**

 ** _okashii na kimi ga inai to_**

 ** _hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_**

 ** _SNOWING sunao ni_**

 ** _egao ni nareta no wa_**

 ** _futari yorisoi_**

 ** _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_**

 ** _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_**

 ** _hikari zenbu atsumete_**

 ** _kimi no ashita terasu yo_**

 ** _OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou_**

 ** _itsu no manika orenji sae_**

 ** _shiroku kawatteku kisetsu_**

 ** _OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW_**

 ** _ima wa omoide no naga de_**

 ** _nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru_**

 ** _fushigi dana kimi ga warau to_**

 ** _boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda_**

 ** _SNOWING konna ni_**

 ** _hitori furueteru kimi no_**

 ** _soba ni yorisoi_**

 ** _tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni_**

 ** _FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY_**

 ** _YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,_**

 ** _HANG IN THERE!_**

 ** _warau koto sae_**

 ** _wasureteta boku ni_**

 ** _mahou wo kakete_**

 ** _egao hitotsu de_**

 ** _subete wo kaeta_**

 ** _kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY_**

 ** _SNOWING sunao ni_**

 ** _egao ni nareta no wa_**

 ** _futari yorisoi_**

 ** _kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_**

 ** _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_**

 ** _hikari zenbu atsumete_**

 ** _kimi wo terasu yo_**

 ** _SNOWING sunao ni_**

 ** _egao ni nareta no wa_**

 ** _kimi dakara_**

 ** _kimi to datta kara_**

 ** _SNOWING FAIRY_**

 ** _kimi ga kureta hikari_**

 ** _zenbu atsume sakebu yo_**

 ** _SNOW FAIRY_**

 ** _DON'T SAY GOODBYE_**

* * *

"yay for you monkey boy, after today you have been boosted to 1000! And now I am going for a nap" Shenron sighed "I need a life! i'm still a damn virgin...well i better sort that out"

* * *

Vegeta walked into an odd looking room he heard the old man ask him to come to, he really didn't care what the Midget said but if the Saiyan was gonna be here he'd have to speak with the old man. He walked in, seeing it was more of a closet or something like that? There sat the old man with Shen and Cujo as well as some weird looking guy in white.

"So your name is Vegeta? Natsu has told me a bit about you" the Master of the Guild said, sitting in some sort of secret room with the Saiyan "This is Lahar of the Magic Council, we just need to get through a couple of things before we can let you stay in Fiore"

"Shut it old man I can't be asked to deal with this, and Lahar? What kind of name is that for a nerd in glasses…" Vegeta scoffed.

"Listen Vegeta, if you pose a threat to Fiore then we will have to arrest you until we get you home" Lahar threatened.

"Fuck off, I can't leave until I find Shenron. Also if you threaten the Prince of all Saiyan's again then I will blast you to the next dimension!" Vegeta growled.

"No you won't" Natsu smirked "It's alright Gramps he won't do anything bad, will ya?"

"Pinkie the whole reason I'm in this circus is because of my past, and the fact the stupid Dragon wanted a vacation from which I'm the escape goat" Vegeta growled, glaring at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Just give me a brief explanation so we can get this sorted and we'll be out of your hair" Lahar said, getting out a clipboard and pen.

"Fine. I am from Planet Vegeta, the planet and I were named after my father King Vegeta. The Saiyan's are a powerful race who got dragged into the planet trade by Frieza and his family. I, Nappa and Raditz were the only survivors… besides Kakarot, my brother Tarble, Broly, Paragus and Turles whom are all dead besides Kakarot. We lived under that bastards thumb for 25years, I don't really want to get into detail what he did to us. But I was 5 when I got shipped to become his slave, we were sent to planets and were ordered to kill all life there… if there were any survivors then you'd be punished. if a Saiyan has their tail and looks at the full moon they turn into an Oozaru, a giant ape form capable of wiping out planets in a matter of nights, usually under a week. Eventually Raditz remembered he had a younger brother and Nappa suggested we go get him which he did. I ordered the weakling to kidnap his nephew Gohan which the runt did but then Kakarot killed him" the Saiyan started, a bit annoyed *If I don't tell these people what they need to know then I'll never be able to go home…*

"So this Kakarot killed Raditz and himself, because of your orders?" Lahar questioned, writing it all down "also, did you spare any people during your 'missions' or were the whole planets wiped of life"

"yes and yes. Kakarot mentioned DragonBalls, I know they sound lewd but they're 7 magical orbs and when you get all of them you can summon Shenron and he grants a wish. Me and Nappa went there to get the orbs so I could wish for Immortality and kill Frieza… it was pretty fun to watch them all die. The one who looks like a mime blew himself up, a three-eyed douche died from over exerting himself, a pathetic wimp called Yamcha got cocky and he got himself killed, the Namekian sacrificed himself to save Raditz's nephew… in the end Nappa only killed one of them, I didn't kill anyone at all but they still blame me. Next Kakarot showed up, his friends used them before we arrived in case you're curious. We got in a massive fight, but then the prick cheated using something called 'Kaio-ken' which boosted his power, I was getting beaten bad so I created a Moon"

"You can create moons?" Happy questioned, of course the lil blue cat was here.

"When the sun reflects of a full moon it creates what we know as Blutz waves. But Saiyan's discovered that we could create an orb which lasted about two hours which produced Blutz waves for us" Vegeta explained *This must be the most annoying part of my time here so far…* "I transformed and I was torturing him for beating me so bad, Saiyan Pride can be a very deadly thing" his tail twitched as the Saiyan noticed the Council guy watching it carefully "Soon his son and friend came to him but they did a terrible job at trying to save him. Then some fat guy cut off my tail, which is very painful mind you and that shrunk me down. I failed at killing them, and Kakarot's brat turned into an Oozaru and went at me… I cut off his tail but while he was turning bat I was crushed under 300tons of half breed" Vegeta's tail fur frizzed at the idea of losing it again, which was horrifying if you were a Saiyan "I crawled to my ship but the midget got the sword which had my blood still on it. Kakarot told him to stop and let me escape. I am still wondering why he killed his brother and let me live seeing as I have done a lot worse than that coward, only reason we even had the weakling with us was because he was the best damn tracker on my home world… I eventually landed on Frieza planet 442 where I was healed. But Frieza had heard of the DragonBalls through our scouters, little machines that let us read power levels which I can now do on my own but then I had to have a scouter… I went to Namek which ended in a whole bunch of bull shit. It's pretty shit"

"So on Namek I guess they have DragonBalls as well?" the old man said.

"Yep, pretty big ones as well. I killed Dadoria, basically a really fat pink crab. Before he died he told me Frieza killed my entire race because he was afraid we would all revolt against him, but he kept me as decoration in a sense… after that I learnt how to sense energy and searched around, I found a village of Namekian's which I killed without a care in the world and I took the ball which I hid in a pool. After that I fought Zarbon, he beat my ass to near death, but when a Saiyan is beaten to near death we get that much stronger so in the end all he did was help me… I was very close to dying but he came back probably because of Frieza. Then he healed me, I stole Frieza's DragonBalls happily and escaped. I don't actually remember too much; it was 10years ago or something"

"Anything else during your time on Namek?" Lahar said looking a bit tired from it all.

"Fought the Power Rangers, there was a massive problem with body snatching which basically made me put Kakarot in a healing tank, the two asshole earthlings stole the DragonBalls and called the Dragon. I got mad and asked for Immortality but… The creator died, and the person who creates the Balls are linked to them so if the creator dies then the Balls die then no more wishing. Then all of us started fighting, the Namekian then came back somehow and the fight started getting bad for me. I was beaten, worst beating of my life… not as bad as the one with Buu though, anyways I'm dying on the floor and Kakarot finally shows up! After that I got blasted through the heart and after telling him how much of a prick Frieza was I well, died"

"And that's how you ended up here?" Lahar said, looking as bored as the Saiyan did.

"Nope, I then accidently get wished back to life when everyone revives those who were killed by Frieza and his men. Kakarot got everybody on Earth while he stayed to fight Frieza in the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Our hair goes gold, our eyes go teal and we get a massive power boost. so I'm on earth and a woman called Bulma allowed me to stay in her house but after bit I stole her father's ship and went to space, seeing that Frieza blew up the Planet. I didn't find him and my ship was running low on fuel so I had to come back… I basically had a shower and then I could feel Frieza again"

"So he wasn't defeated?" Lahar questioned.

"No Kakarot didn't finish the job for some reason. Frieza came back with his father as well but then this kid showed up and killed them both. Later he says Kakarot will return to Earth which he does, and then they talk about something. We learn that we have 3years until some androids come"

"What are 'Anrois'?" Natsu asked, not really following.

"Andriods dumbass. They're people that are also part machine, instead of Magic humans use technology but my home was much more advanced… anyways during those three years I knocked up the woman who let me stay in the house with my son Trunks"

"Ha! Your son is called Trunks!" the other Dragon Slayer laughed.

"I didn't pick it! I left Earth soon after I heard about it because I was not ready to be a father. I came back to see Kakarot getting his ass kicked so I went in and turned Super Saiyan an' started destroying the stupid robots! But then… it turned out they were the wrong ones, and the kid from the future turned out to be my son. It was all pretty annoying, I hated them… the crazy old man who made them designed the two to look like teenagers, once again I got beat bad but I got back up. Later on we ended up with ANOTHER android called Cell, no clue why he picked the name?" the Saiyan's tail swayed around, teasing little Cujo while she tried to catch it as well as Happy as he soon started getting into the game "We went into the chamber called the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber, where one day here was one whole year there. I came out and went after Cell, the hype was so real!"

"What did this Cell look like? I don't think its best if I ask what Frieza looked like" Lahar asked getting a pen and paper then giving it to the Prince, the Saiyan did a rough sketch and handed it back "So a Cockroach basically?"

"Yep. I was winning the fight but I foolishly let the douche absorb one of the androids which got him into that form there. He beat me up, having your back broken is a real pain… literally, I prefer getting my leg snapped in half instead of getting my back broken. My son fought him and that's when we were given 9days until we had to do a tournament against the prick… later on Cell shat out 7 or 8 littler versions of himself and sent them on us, once again I was getting my ass handed to me. Oddly enough Kakarot sent his son Gohan to fight Cell, yeah he was annoyingly right about the boys hidden power but still, I'm a shit parent and even I wouldn't do that" he was growing bored, looking around the room for something interesting.

"This 'Kakarot' is a bad parent? If he lived here we'd make sure the child wouldn't have to get involved in such a thing" Lahar said plainly, looking more curious than Vegeta was "Do continue"

"Ok, I have very little else to do anyways… Gohan punched Cell in the stomach from which he vomited 18, the android I allowed him to absorb. He went back into an uglier form than he was before and decided to blow himself up, but Kakarot went all hero and teleported Cell away… but the bastard came back, and the first thing he did was kill my future son… the rage was unknown to me at the time, but I went mad and threw everything I had into my attack against the walking bug. But it failed, and Cell swatted me away breaking almost every bone in my body. The roach fired a blast at me but the kid sacrificed his arm for me, which I later repaid by firing Cell in the back distracting him long enough for Gohan to defeat cell"

"That's quite a story my boy, I have very little doubt you'll become a very powerful wizard. Just know that it is drawn from feelings, unlike what you call Ki which you can call whenever… Magic is stronger the stronger the person feels, love is the strongest emotion. If you have fully understood what it is then you will be stronger than anything in your world" said the old man "In Fairy Tail we are all Family, no matter who you were or are. Lahar I no longer feel it is necessary for you to remain"

"No, I'm going to get a full report if you're going to have a license over the Saiyan" Lahar sighed "Master Makarov here wants custody over you so you'll be allowed to stay, you won't be allowed to join other Guild's and the Master has to know where you are at all times" Vegeta flipped Lahar the bird, a dark smirk on his face "Just get on with the story ok?"

"Meh, 7years of nothing I hear Kakarot is coming to Earth for one day because he was good which was on the same day as a tournament. He managed to knock up his wife before he died so there was Goten and my son also getting involved in, I watched it all, very pleased I was going to get my revenge on Kakarot for defeating me before. There were these two people with M's on their foreheads, I didn't really care until I felt an unnatural energy around them which is the same I feel all around me right now. They really badly beat up this girl I care nothing for, it felt like watch a Saiyan fight another… later on these two stole energy from Gohan we went after them, on the way there we learn about this monster called Majin Buu which was gonna be impossible to kill. I let a wizard called Babidi into my mind, I was running on pride and pride alone, no rational thought was able to get through Babidi's barrier. I regret it, but I had little choice at that point but to follow what my pride wanted… I fought Kakarot and won, sort of but he was holding back. I went to fight Buu and it was failing badly. It took off some of its fat, lassoed it all around my body then jumped on pretty much crushing all my bones, and then while sitting on me the monster started punching me for about half an hour until my son saved me. If you get beat enough your body will go numb so I couldn't feel a bloody thing, but it broke me from the binds of my pride seeing my son. I hugged my son for the first time then knocked him out, as well as Goten. I told the Namekian to take them and go, then I blew myself up… and I failed again at trying to kill Buu" he growled.

"Interesting, you can blow yourself up with Ki?" Lahar asked.

"if we release all of our Ki at once, then use our life energy as Ki, it turns our body to stone. Its agony at first but then you eventually die, dying isn't that bad of a feeling" he answered "ok school boy I was revived by King Yemma, the prick that decides whether you go to heaven or hell. He struck a deal with me and I got sent to Earth to re-fight Majin Buu, and Kakarot was even there… alive for some reason? We fought Buu, and failed. So we used the Potara Earrings and fused into Vegito, as there was no chance I'd do the fusion dance" Vegeta growled out.

"You can fuse into other people?" Lahar questioned.

"yes. The dance is some stupid ballet thing where you fuse into another being for 30minutes, hell I could fuse into Pinkie here! Nageta? Vetsu? They don't really sound good… but the Potara earrings are permanent. We were beating his ass and then we let it absorb us so we could save the others, but then we de-fused and I crushed the earring so I wouldn't have to fuse again" his tail twitched around, finding nothing to look at "When we got everyone else Buu turned into this little midget we called Kid Buu who was even more powerful form some fucked up reason!"

"Uhuh, so if you wanted to you could fuse into anybody? Who would be in charge so to speak?" the nerd said writing it all down.

"Neither, the being becomes a brand new person… Glasses, as you have shut up I will continue… Kakarot dragged us to the Kai's planet. Oh the Kai's are basically God's or something… Kakarot went after Buu first, then me, then him again but his Super Saiyan 3 form wasn't working so I sacrificed my pride and was basically tortured while Kakarot recharged… being strangled then whipped into rocks isn't a very nice experience. Later on the Kai's put their weak asses to use and wished everybody good back which brought me back as well for some reason also. Kakarot began making a large bomb ready to kill Buu but he needed time so I got tortured again, but the Bastard had the nerve to stand on me while Kakarot was about to fire. The coward wouldn't sacrifice me to save the universe, the beast had killed mine and his family but he gave no fucks about it! he was even willing to give my wife to one of the Kai's in order to get permission to use Namek's DragonBalls"

"It's a no brainer why you hate him" Lahar said "This Kakarot sounds like a very selfish person" (Akira made Goku to be selfish so keep those pitchforks and torches down Goku Fans)

"Thinking about it then yeah. I actually black out after this bit so I have no clue what happened? But I woke up and fat Buu was lying on the ground with the human that dragged me away, Kakarot wouldn't let me kill the fat bubble gum beast who nearly killed my Son and myself! Then it was all fucking roses and daisy's until the God of Destruction came to Earth during my wife birthday… that was one heck of a bullshit day"

"You swear a lot" Happy mentioned.

"If you talk again I'm gonna get a new pair of blue slippers" Vegeta snapped "We had to get five Saiyan's to push all our energy into Kakarot which made him a God, even though I wanted to… he had the nerve to get mad that it wasn't his power, damn I wanna kill that Third Class so bad" he growled "After it was over Beerus and his attendant Whis left Earth… later on I and Kakarot started training with Whis, perfecting our super Saiyan god 2 forms, we basically took the God energy and turned it into Super Saiyan energy" Vegeta sighed "And then we got called to fight Frieza who had been brought back somehow, but Kakarot fought him and before Frieza died he blasted through this discoloured eye killing me"

"And that was what brought you here? Sounds like a very interesting and hell of a time in your world… and I doubt you were very trusted" Lahar said finishing his paper work.

"Nope, they trusted me with nothing! I'm not even allowed to be with my son on my own because everybody has got it in my wife's head I'd do something horrible to my boy like molestation or abuse him. I hate them all, but before I arrived in Fiore Shenron brought me to some sort of strange space. He explained I was his escape goat and I was a dragon Slayer now. And the only way to get home is to come to Fairy Tail and then find him… the worst part is that the Dragon took all of my Ki as well as my forms away, which I only get back by doing good deeds as he says… there you go glasses, a quick explanation of my life. Now leave me the fuck alone" Vegeta said standing up.

"This was very helpful; Makarov will have full custody over you now and I will assign you with this Natsu character to help you with your magic. The council will put special protocols in place encase you lose control of this 'Oozaru' form… I will take my leave now" said the man as he left the Guild.

"Hey buddy, looks like we're team mates now" Natsu smiled patting the Saiyan on the back.

"I'm very happy with your cooperation Vegeta, now go get some food with Mirajane… I understand you have very large appetites" the old man smiled "Nice of Shenron to send you to the Fairy Tail family"

"This has all been a drag on me, now I will take that offer and get something to eat… I'm sick of talking today" he sighed going down stairs and getting some food, eating almost everything the Guild had.

"Hey if you keep eating like that then you'll get stomach cramps" said a small girl with blue hair "I'm Levy Mcgarden it's nice to meet you" she smiled.

"Vegeta, Ukano… You seem to be less crazy than the others… what's your power then?" Vegeta groaned, getting sick of all these overly happy people.

"I use solid script magic… SOLID SCRIPT: FOOD" the little mage created the word food made out of food in front of him "Master just told me a couple things about you, so you had a pretty rough time before coming here? I did too"

"You keep bringing the food and I'll tolerate you…" Vegeta said eating the food, his tail slightly wagging.

"Why don't you write a book about what you've been through? I'd really wanna read it, and that way everyone would know about you. And they'd know not to bother you" she said sweetly, making more food for him.

"maybe, only so they can leave me alone and know who the true Prince is" Vegeta said half sarcastically, but for some reason he felt calm around her.

"I'm looking forward to it Vegeta, and if you get hungry again just come and have a talk with me. It's probably way cheaper" she smiled walking away.

"Strange people" Vegeta said, eating his food *Least I have a vending machine, maybe I will write about my crap hole I call a life? I won't publish the stuff, it'll just take things off my mind*

* * *

 ** _dokoka he tsurete tte!_**

 ** _BURIKI no uma ni notte futari de_**

 ** _(GO! GO! Let's go! ROMANSU)_**

 ** _kataomoi no DO-RU ha_**

 ** _kotoba ni dekinai kara setsunai_**

 ** _namida ga dechau yowamushi da ne_**

 ** _anata no koto omou tabi ni…_**

 ** _tsuki no (tsuki no) yoru ha (yoru ha)_**

 ** _itsumo (itsumo)_**

 ** _usagi wo sagashiteru_**

 ** _gu~no ne denai kurai ni_**

 ** _mahou kakarareta mitai_**

 ** _zutto yume kara mesamenai no_**

 ** _koi ha hitorigoto_**

 ** _gu~no ne denai kurai ni_**

 ** _KOTENPAN ni suki nandesu_**

 ** _donna jumon wo tonaetara_**

 ** _tsutawaru no deshou?_**

 ** _kanpeki gu~no ne_**

 ** _ikinari dakishimete!_**

 ** _kakuu no oujisama onegai_**

 ** _(GO! GO! Let's go! LOVE! LOVE)_**

 ** _omocha no DAIYAMONDO_**

 ** _KIRA KIRA kagayaku made mitsumete_**

 ** _(GO! GO! Let's go! LOVE! LOVE)_**

 ** _tooku ni itemo machitsudzukeru_**

 ** _anata no KISU todoku hi made_**

 ** _hoshi no (hoshi no) hikari (hikari)_**

 ** _terasu (terasu)_**

 ** _HA-TO NO RABIRINSU_**

 ** _gu~no ne ano ne sore de ne_**

 ** _mune ga shimetsukeraretemo_**

 ** _nazeka totemo shiawase nano_**

 ** _koi ha FANTAJI-_**

 ** _gu~no ne ano ne sore de ne_**

 ** _majo ni kusuri nomasarete_**

 ** _kaeru ya buta ni natta tte_**

 ** _anata akiramenai_**

 ** _suteki na gu~no ne_**

 ** _shuugou!_**

 ** _ICHI gu~no ne!_**

 ** _NI gu~no ne!_**

 ** _SAN gu~no ne!_**

 ** _YON gu~no ne!_**

 ** _kanpeki gu~no ne!_**

 ** _gu~no ne denai kurai ni_**

 ** _mahou kakerareta mitai_**

 ** _zutto yume kara samenai no_**

 ** _koi ha hitorigoto_**

 ** _gu~no ne denai kurai ni_**

 ** _KOTENPAN ni suki nandesu_**

 ** _donna jumon wo toraetara_**

 ** _tsutawaru no deshou?_**

 ** _gu~no ne are ya kore ya de_**

 ** _atsukunatteiru mitai_**

 ** _anata igai ha mienai no_**

 ** _koi ha BURAINDO_**

 ** _gu~no ne are ya kore ya de_**

 ** _mecha kucha ni suki nandesu_**

 ** _itsuka anata ni iwasetai_**

 ** _"mairimashita" nante_**

 ** _okaeshi gu~no ne_**

* * *

Let me know if you guys like this small idea. Raditz Sei out :p


	4. Author's Note

Author's note:

I'm terribly sorry for the long delay's. my computer is drowning in problems and I have lost access to YouTube. Recently I found a way around this so there is a chance I can get a new chapter up this week or next week. Terribly sorry, please forgive me taking so long… i really hope you can all stick with me in these hard times, and i am doing all i possibly can to fix the damage. please try to understand my dilemma.


End file.
